Into her ocean
by floppybelly
Summary: Rory and Amy are on their honeymoon, and the Doctor, with his vast telepathic mind, takes the time off to dive into the consciousness of his beloved TARDIS. He may not find answers to his questions, but he will find something better.


_Vworp… vworp… vworp…_

The Doctor sighed and leaned back against the control panel of the softly-thrumming Tardis. The familiar, welcoming presence of the Tardis enveloped the highly-telepathic mind of her master as he slowly, absentmindedly fondled the zigzag lever next to him. He and his newlywed companions had just finished patching up a bit of trouble with an escaped Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express… in space, no less. Having finished that, he had dropped the couple off to enjoy their much-deserved honeymoon on a luxury space cruiser, leaving himself to cope on his own for a bit.

Well, not entirely on his own, as the Tardis gently reminded him with an insistent nudge at his attention.

"Yes, old girl, it's you and me now," the Doctor smiled up at one of the display screens. There was no reason he couldn't just pop back in to the luxury cruiser, a week later for the newlyweds, but perhaps Rory was right and it was about time he did some relaxing. The universe wasn't going anywhere while he was drifting aimlessly through the vortex, after all, and he did still have to figure out the cause of the explosion. Perhaps the Tardis herself could provide some insight to the foreign situation. If there had been any data collected, it would have been erased in the reformation of the universe, but the heart of the ship could have possibly held on to something.

Screwdriver in hand, the Doctor unlocked the grating over the staircase, and clambered his way down below the control panel. He crouched down to unlock the panel holding in the Heart of the ship, shielding his eyes against the bright light as he moved into a reclining position to make himself more comfortable, in case this would take awhile. With the Tardis' brilliantly-glowing heart beamed around him, as the Doctor eased his mind into her consciousness. To the two connected minds, it was a soft blue swirl of inquiry curling its way into a vast, warm ocean. The Tardis, HIS Tardis, cradled her master in a protective sea, gently surrounding him and soaking into his mind as far as he let her. Eyes closed against the light and the physical world, the Doctor softly mumbled to vocalize his thoughts… More so because he'd gotten out of practice with mind-to-mind communication in the many years without his telepathic peers, than for the sake of the Tardis to understand his intentions. She could always read him like an open book, though on many occasions she acted with a mind of her own.

"There you are, my girl," the Doctor murmured softly, a fond smile curling on his lips as the warm embrace of the Tardis curled around his mind. "It's good to have you back, you know, I was worried I'd lost you for a bit there." The Tardis merely responded with a comforting squeeze around the Doctor's soft blue swirl, the heart of the ship slowly growing warmer around his body to make the Doctor comfortable as he visited with her. The lonesome time lord nearly hummed happily from the much-needed comfort, his psyche almost having forgotten the warm embrace of another telepathic mind. Compared to the barbed wire impact of forcing himself into Craig's head, or the slicing barrage of the Master's four beats ramming their way into his own head, this mutual relationship was pure bliss. The Doctor coiled his way a little deeper into the warm ocean of his ship, and she happily allowed it, trying to accommodate his search for information.

"Tell me what happened," he softly pleaded of her, but the Tardis only shivered at the memory of the painful explosion, her loose allowing grip around his inquiring mind tightening into a firm cling. "There there, now," the Doctor cooed, instinctively reaching a hand into the warm heart, his eyes still closed against the light as he gently stroked at her coral core. "Don't worry, I've got you. You're safe now, just tell me what happened." The Tardis shuddered softly, the warm huon particles flowing out from the core and drifting out along the Doctor's body, whisping their way past his bow-tie and under his shirt to trace a warm protective blanket against his skin as she tried to let the Doctor into her memory. The only clear pictures he could see were images gleamed from security cameras. Otherwise, the Tardis tended to only speak in metaphors and raw emotions. There was the screen he'd seen the night of the Big Bang 2, flashing Amy's date from out of nowhere. Here the Tardis spiked a pale grey of fear, the spikes quickly bending into a chain which strained against the Tardis' controls. The other end pulled out into darkness, an entity unknown to both the Tardis and the Doctor. It dragged them closer and closer, an overwhelming sense of panic growing as they approached the emptiness, and the Doctor was reminded of the crack into the Silence as they were dragged nearer… Then the red-orange sear of pain flashed across the Doctor's consciousness, dulled by the Tardis protecting him from sharing in what she had felt.

As the poor ship shivered some more, her mind fading into blackness, the Doctor reached in, a strong pair of arms curling in to protect her from the memory as the Time Lord scooted himself in closer against the coral core, wrapping his physical arms around it for comfort. He tried to dampen his frustration at coming no closer to finding out what had hurt his beloved ship so badly. The Tardis consoled him, gently spreading her huon particles along his body, warming him and holding him in a firm grip as he did to the best of his ability, his soft blue curl swirling into her warm depths to offer familiarity. His fingers stroked lightly at her core, and the Tardis surprised him by showing him a shot from her cameras… Amy's fingers trailing down the Doctor's chest, pulling him closer. The Tardis copied the movement; practically purring in the Doctor's mind as her warm presence gently tickled its way down his body, finally curling a soft, fragile tendril around his right thigh as he curiously rolled onto his left. The Doctor tentatively squeezed at his ship's consciousness, cradling her firmly in a loving, possessive grip, like a man holds his wife through the night… And the Tardis instantly caught the metaphor only just simmering in the Doctor's mind, and her warm sea ebbed a soft pink.

The Doctor only crooned a soft chuckle, "My dear, was that a blush?" His thumb brushed affectionately over the smooth surface of her coral orb, and her mind shivered in delight, her huon tendril brushing just as affectionately between the Doctor's thighs, expertly controlled beneath his clothes. The thrum of the engines surrounding the Doctor's ears didn't even register in his mind at this point, only adding to the soft purr that the ecstatic ship seemed to be emanating in his grasp. The Doctor inched his way even farther below the control panel, slowly adjusting to the overwhelming light as he curled both arms around the core and gently let his forehead rest on it, shuddering softly as his link to the Tardis grew that much stronger. He was completely surrounded by her now, with a firm pressure easing in against his very being as she slowly, gently worked her way into his mind. The two ancient Gallifreyan minds were almost completely intermingled, the Doctor's spiral turning a deep purple as it swirled into his faithful companion, who in turn sunk further into his surface as she sang soothingly to him. The vivid colors were hardly distinguishable from each other now, and the Doctor wouldn't have it any other way. He could feel her engine pulsing around him, the vortex drifting by beyond her walls. She could feel his hearts beating in her grasp, his neural firings growing more sensitive... And with a quiet, unspoken request for permission, which the Doctor curiously obliged, the Tardis so fully integrated herself into his system as to influence it. She worked her way past his subconscious and ever-so-carefully sent tiny electric impulses down his spine, tickling at the Doctor from the inside as her huon presence stroked down his back and warmed him from the outside.

The Doctor gasped softly in surprise. Had it been anyone else controlling his body so very precisely, he would have been terrified, but his trust and love for the only other remnant of their old home knew no bounds. The Tardis basked happily in this knowledge, her song growing a bit louder as she sent tingles through the Doctor's body again, directing them down his front and between his legs. The Doctor's fingers curled quickly around the warm coral sphere as he moaned softly against it, hair in his eyes as he ground his hips slowly against the Tardis' lower deck, his firm grasp into her mind trembling softly. The Doctor panted softly as his system was flooded with dopamine and adrenaline from the Tardis' administrations, his hearts pumping blood into a quickly-forming erection beneath him, and he only wished he could reciprocate the idea. Settling for what he knew usually pleased his faithful companion, the Doctor took a deep breath and relaxed a bit, opening his mind completely to the Tardis, who gleefully poured herself into him. She shuffled through his most recent memories, calling up kisses from Amy, teasings from River, and finally the Doctor's memories of Rose. A guilty desire flooded his mind, eliciting a soft whimper, and the Tardis calmed him, focusing instead on Rose's love for the Doctor who now found himself moaning a bit louder and helplessly grinding his body in against the unforgiving metal floor. The Doctor's ancient partner knew him better than anyone else, and could feel his loss... She gently tugged the Doctor into her own mind, sharing with him a small strain of Bad Wolf that had been left behind from the merging so long ago. Rose and his beloved Tardis surrounded the Doctor so completely that he could barely see anything else beyond his love and desire for the both of them, throbbing through him just as surely as his shaft throbbed needily in his trousers, the gentle huon tendrils curling and whisping along it. Cautiously, the Tardis infused herself into the Doctor's memories of Rose, with the blonde's image nearly embodying the love that the ancient ship had for her pilot as her projected image of Rose broke the Doctor's memory and leaned in for another kiss. This, paired with another deliberate shot of physical pleasure into his nervous system, sent the Doctor spiraling over the edge, his mind overcome with a bliss as vast as the universe as he ground himself hard into the floor, hugging tightly around the core as he emptied his seed into his pants and the Tardis sang happily around him. So integrated into his mind was she, that the climax of stars in the Doctor's head produced the same effect for her mind. Though the Doctor had his eyes firmly shielded to it, the heart of the Tardis nearly blinded him with her radiance, her song keening happily in his ears.

Panting a bit more as he recovered his senses, the Doctor stroked lovingly at the core for a few minutes before sliding back out from below the control deck, grimacing slightly at the wet mess he'd made. The Tardis chuckled softly to herself as he gently withdrew his grasp from her mind and stood to climb back up the stairs. Leaning a bit against the control panel, the Doctor slowly fondled a knob or two as he waited for his knees to stop shaking. "Wow," he panted softly for the benefit of the contented ship. She smiled softly into his mind, never disconnected so long as he remained within her boundaries. As the distress call went off in the control room, a gentle prod at the Doctor's thoughts from the Tardis reminded him that he probably ought to change his pants before going back to pick up the honeymooners.


End file.
